darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Ixtren
Ixtren was known as Mandalore the Sanguine and was chosen by the previous Mandalore, Jax Beviin. As leader of the Mandalorians, Ixtren helped his people regroup after their defeat in The Five Year War. He instituted a bold set of alliances with unlikely factions such as the Hutts and Imperials, as well as maintaining contact with the Republic itself through the use of his ambassador. History Childhood (552 ABY-565 ABY) Ixtren was born on Mandalore to two caring parents who were also Mandalorians. His father and mother were both retired soldiers who sought a more stable and quiet life as simple farmers. Ixtren grew up under his parents' guidance. He learned the dual trades of farming and soldiering from them. When he was 13, he went on his verd'goten. His father took him along with another Mandalorian on a scouting mission on Mossak. There was a local civil war brewing there and some of the Mandalorians were hiring themselves out to fight. It was there that Ixtren saw and experienced his first taste of battle. He reconnoitered enemy lines and showed great skill in infiltration and stalking. Early Adulthood (565 ABY-594 ABY) Afterwards, Ixtren went off on his own with his parents' blessing. He ventured off into the galaxy and fought other people's wars, as was Mandalorian tradition. He learned much of the ways of battle and his skills grew. His reputation with fellow Mandos became one of great respect. Whenever men fought with him, they knew they could count on him to keep up moral and see them through. He was always the bright spot in any situation. The Five Year War (594 ABY-599 ABY) see main article The Five Year War When The Five Year War broke out between the GA and Mandalorians, Ixtren was caught up just like everyone else. They all looked up to the Mandalore, Jax Beviin, and the thoughts of a great crusade. He fought on numerous worlds with his brethren and scored just as many victories and defeats. He encountered Jedi on both sides of the battle, though mostly against. By war's end, he was stationed in command of the Mandalorian Home Fleet, protecting Mandalore from attack while the Main Fleet sailed out under command of the Mandalore and sought to conquer the enemy at Hapes. At the outcome the Main Fleet was destroyed, the High Command was exiled, and the Mandalorians were defeated. Aftermath (599 ABY-) After the end of the war, Ixtren visited the Mandalore on Felucia, the place were the Mandalorian leaders were banished. There the Mandalore, who had been severely wounded during the last battle, past the reign of command to Ixtren, proclaiming him Mandalore the Sanguine, the last ray of shinning hope for their people. Beviin made Ixtren swear never to abandon his people and to defend the cause no matter what. The war may have been over, but there was still much to do. The fleets needed to be rebuilt, the armies needed to be replenished, and Mandalore needed a leader it could see, one who wasn't doomed to exile. Thus Ixtren made his oath to the old Mandalore and became the new one. He returned to the home system as optimistic as ever. Their cause would not be one of revenge, but rejuvenation. They would fight their wars not with their fists and blasters, but with their minds and cunning. A new era was unfolding for the Mandalorians, and Ixtren was to be its herald. Legacy Ixtren the Sanguine may have been like the many Mandalores that came before him in that he too brought war. However, he also brought alliances and was quick to choose the path that would bring the most prosperity to his people. Regardless of the losses and wars they endured, in the end, they prospered, and in large thanks to the alliances that Ixtren formed. Personality and Traits Loyal, fair, respectful, patient, steadfast and easy going, Ixtren was perhaps an ideal leader, though he was sometimes prone to extreme violence if pushed too far. He was typically known as a very optimistic and upbeat individual. He liked everything Mandalorian, and especially the loyalty of his friends and comrades. He also enjoyed learning new things and was an avid reader. He had a particular fondness for weapons, which was evident by the massive personal arsenal he owned. Personally he loved smiles and Fondorian cuisine, those these attributes were known only by individuals very close to him. He disliked smugness, overconfidence, cruelty, indecisiveness, and laziness. His strengths lied in decisiveness, intelligence, wisdom, patience, and a high endurance level. Whereas his weaknesses were an allery to bacta and his soaring optimism. Overall, his greatest fear was being crippled or rendered into a vegetative state where he would not be unable to carry out his destiny. Appearances: *Mandalore: Smoke Filled Rooms: A Meeting with the Manalore *Nar Shaddaa: Bucket Heads and Slugs: A Meeting with the Mandalore and the Hutts *Nar Shaddaa: Empire of Worms *Mandalore: Home Sweet Home See Also *Ixtren Wallonis *HK-00 Behind the Scenes Ixtren shares the same name as the pirate lord Ixtren Wallonis from Approaching Darkness. Category:Crescendo Category:Crescendo Category:Characters Category:Mandalorian